


Burdens For Our Heart to Bear

by Mirror_Face (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character study(?), Extra Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mirror_Face
Summary: An extra scene detailing how Oscar decided to go on the journey of a lifetime.(Completely canon complacent)
Kudos: 11





	Burdens For Our Heart to Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I'm really going against my brand here... writing a RWBY fic.
> 
> Well anyways, I've always kind of hated how Oscar gets so often shafted in the show. They keep skipping important scenes with him, so I wrote this. It's not the best, but whatever.
> 
> Oh, and just so everyone knows, I stopped watching RWBY after volume 5 (don't ask why, I don't have a reason), so if I'm missing any important details, that's why.

The candle’s flame flickered in the dark, as it sat on Oscar’s dresser. His bed, once smooth, now ruffled by his own laying there, staring at the ceiling. Absorbed in his own thoughts- eyes following the cracks and bruises trailing the top of his room’s walls.

The world was quiet, serene- nice in his little farm house. As normal as-

_ Are you sure about this? _

Oscar simply ignored the voice prodding at his mind, and just stared ahead, trying not to think about the man in his head. He sighed, and just tried to forget about his odd situation.

_ The world is relying on you here. _

The world? It all rested on his shoulders…? The world…?

Oscar shook his head a bit. No, it didn’t matter. Someone else could do it- of course they could. He was just a farm-boy, he didn’t matter- there was no reason for him to. Oscar didn’t belong in this story, in a tale of treasure and heroes and monsters. Someone else could do it, right?

_ Nobody else can- you, Oscar, are the only person who can do this. _

“No I’m not!” were the words that finally burst from Oscar’s mouth- he couldn’t take it anymore. This voice in his head was manipulating him, making him more important than he really was. “You only want me there because you’re stuck inside my head.”

_ The world is depending on you, Oscar. _

The voice didn’t deny it, just redirected Oscar’s attention. Of course.

Oscar got up from his lying position, and sat on the edge of his bed, hands clenched tightly. “Does the world really need me?”

_ Indeed, it does. _

“Will- Will people die if I don’t go?”

_ Perhaps. _

And with just that simple response, a weight (burden) too heavy for anyone to bear was hefted onto this single nobody’s shoulders. A weak, sheltered boy- who couldn’t fight, and had no confidence in anything but his farming skills. 

And so, shouldering his backpack (as light as a feather when compared to that of his own thoughts), Oscar stepped into the outside- armed with only a voice stuck in his head and a heart made of gold. 

**Author's Note:**

> (people should write more things with Oscar)


End file.
